Naruto: Way of The True NInja
by wulfenheim
Summary: True ninjas never reveal themselves, they never show their skills and most of all...they do never fight fair. Watch the life of Uzumaki Naruto as he becomes the leader of a ninja clan that has never been heard of. Pairing undecided


THE SHADOW NINJAS

chapter 1:

There are many clans in the elemental nations. The Uchiha, the Aburame, the Akimichi, the Hyuga and the Inuzuka. But among the many clans of the elemental nations, is clan that has trully devoted themselves to the old ninja ways. They do not flaunt their skills like the rest of the other clans. In fact, nobody in the elemental nations has heard of them. Only rumurs and legends about a clan that resides high up in the mountains, taking away children from the streets and turning them into ninjas. They are called, the Clan of Blacksand or the Hattori clan.

Naruto was 4 years old when it happened. He was running away from the villagers who desperately wanted to beat him into pulp. He was cornered into an alley where he could not escape anymore. One of the villagers approached him with a wooden club and started beating him. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to shield his face from the villager. That was when he heard the sound of liquid gushing and bodies dropping. He opened his eyes to see the horror in front of him. Headless corpses now littered the alley. Blood was covering the walls and the floor. Naruto suddenly noticed the shadows began to move like it was distorted. From the shadows, came a figure who was dressed in black. His face was covered by a mask that showed only his eyes. He walked towards Naruto and extended his right hand.

"Child, i can take you far away from here" said the figure. "Far from these ignorant villagers. It's your choice"

Naruto only nodded and they both disappeared in a swirl of black feathers.

(AN: We won't be focusing so much on Naruto's training. They'll come in flashbacks)

_10 YEARS LATER: _

"Naruto come hither" said an old man who was lying on his bed. Naruto approached him and knelt beside his bed.

"I am about to reach my end in this world. My time is soon passing" said the old man. "When i shall finally be at rest, i want you to be the leader of this clan" Naruto only nodded in silence as he listened further.

"Lead them well, my son and remember: We are true ninjas, we never show or reveal our identites to anyone" said the old man, who began to cough.

"Take this sword Naruto" said the old man as he opened a compartment beside his bed and took out a black chest. "They are yours now. Take care of them" And with that, his life finally faded. Naruto stood up and and opened the chest. Inside was a blach katana with a purple hilt and a Kyoketshu-shogei with a purple hilt and silver blade. Naruto raised the katana high up in the air and the ninjas all bowed to him.

_IN KONOHA:_

Sasuke, Sakura and Sai were walking togother in the streets of Konoha when they noticed several jounin were gathered. Curiousity got to them and they approached the crowd of jounin. They leaned in closer and listened to what was being talked about.

"Did you hear? _The Crow _has struck again" said a jounin with brown hair.

"Who was the unlucky person this time?" asked Kurenai who was apparently part of the conversation.

"The Lightning Daimyo was found dead in his office 3 days ago, and they found traces of black feathers on the floor too" answered another jounin who was holding a bingo book.

"That's impossible! The Lightning Daimyo's palace is heavily guarded by elite shinobi. There's no way _The Crow _could just go through that!" said a female jounin.

"He assassinated the Daimyo without a single ninja being able to notice" said Kakashi who suddenly spoke.

"Did he have an inside help?" asked Kurenai.

"Every ninja and samurai inside and outside the palace grounds was accounted for" said a jounin.

"Dayum, this guy is really good at what he does. Being able to go through a heavily guarded palace without anyone noticing" said a jounin. "And to top it off, there were sensor-type ninjas on every floor"

"How did the daimyo die?" asked Asuma, who remained quiet for the remainder of the coversation.

"There was a slash mark on the back of his neck, which defenitely says that _The Crow _used a sword to kill him" answered the jounin who was holding the bingo book.

It all started 2 years ago. A bandit camp was discovered with bodies littered on the floor, along with black feathers. The people who found the bandit camp, immediately nicknamed the killer as _The Crow_. This person was on every bingo book in every village in all nations.

"Let me read to you guys the info on the bingo book" said Kakashi.

_Name: The Crow_

_Real Name: Unkown_

_Age: Unkown_

_Ninja Rank: S Rank ninja_

_Village Afilliation: Unkown_

_Village Rank: NA_

_Threat Level: Hide and pray he/she doesn't see you._

_Abilities: Displays stealth skills that have never been challenged, and always uses a sword._

_SIgns: Always leaves behind a trail of black feathers_

_Bounty: 950,000,000,000 ryo _

"This guy has the highest bounty in the bingo book" said Kakashi lazily as he put both his arms behind his head. "That means he's very skilled"

Sasuke, Sakura and Sai decided to leave since it was the same conversation from last time.

"Seriously, every conversation the Jounins have is about _The Crow_" said Sasuke in annoyance.

"Almost every ninja in every village wants to get this guy, and some villages even want to recruit him. Not that they could even find him though" said Sakura.

"Why are we even talking about him!?" said Sasuke in annoyance.

SUMMIT OF MOUNT HYJAL:

"Naruto-sama, what are we gonna do now?" asked Raizo, the most loyal ninja to Naruto.

"Tell everyone to start packing. We're getting out of here" answered Naruto, turning around and proceeding to walk towards his room. After 10 minutes of packing, Naruto and his ninjas were now outside the estate.

"Where shall we go Grandmaster?" one of the ninjas stepped forward and asked.

"Have you heard about the bloodline purge that is currently going on in Kiri?" Naruto said, making Raizou raise and eyebrow.

"Naruto-sama, everyone here has heard about that" said Raizou.

"Good, because we're going to there to offer our aid and gain their trust. After that, it's just a matter of settling in the village" Nauto said with a smile.

"Interesting plan Grandmaster-san" said one of the ninjas from behind.

"Burn the estate when we leave. Wouldn't want anyone knowing about our identities now do we?" Naruto said, pointing to a chest filled with explosive tags next to the estate. Raizou gave one quick gesture with his face, and 3 ninjas immediately set out to work on the explosives. After the explosives were set, Naruto immediately set the explosives to detonate in a few minutes.

"Well everyone, we shall be heading off now!" Naruto said as he began his descent down the mountain, while the ninjas just followed.

A FEW MILES OUTSIDE KIRI: Rebel Basecamp TIME: Nightfall

Mei Terumi was currently inside her room, planning for an attack against the tyrranical Mizukage. She had maps, charts and documents on her table and a single lit lamp beside her, to bring light and warmth to the room. She was just plotting something on the map when the lamp suddenly went off. She quickly drew a kunai and rolled away from her table. She looked around for any signs of chakra, but she felt nothing. She placed her kunai back into its pouch adn walked towards the lamp. But before she could, she heard an ominous voice saying...

"The light wont help you" the voice seemed to come from every direction. Causing Mei to look around ina very confused manner.

"Are you here to kill me?" she asked. Then she suddenly felt a prescence behind her and spun around, only to see nothing but darkness. Then she heard someone speaking into her right ear...

"I'm here to help" the voice said. Mai spun around again, only to find a wall behind her. She'd been backed-up unto the wall.

"Alright, what can you help us with?" she asked, whil still turning around and around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"I will kill the Mizukage in exchange for something that shall be discussed after you've won" the voice said again, still coming from every direction.

"What's your name?" she asked, finally giving up trying to find the source of the voice.

"Right now, you will call me..._Crow_" said the voice. Causing Mei's eyes to widen.

"You're the one who killed the lightning Daimyo!?" she said, but got no response. The lamp suddenly lit up to reveal black feathers on the table where the maps and charts were.

MIZUKAGE TOWER:

Yagura was sitting on his chair inside the Mizukage tower. Planning an attack against the rebels. The lights suddenly went out. Yagura immediately went into a defensive stance, but he felt no other prescence.

'Must've been the wind' he thought as he was reaching for the lamp. But before he could reach the lamp, both his right and left arm had been cut off. He wasn't able to let out a scream of pain as his head was suddenly sliced off. His lifeless corpse dropped to the floor like a ragdoll.


End file.
